


The Sun Bursts, Clouds Break

by Mixk



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raindrops feel heavy on him, chilling him all the way to his bones, which almost makes him regret his decision and look for a shelter, but he keeps on running anyway. Raleigh's reaching the end of a corner, ready to take a right turn when he runs into someone coming on his left, the briefcase he's holding over his head leaving him little visibility. He runs into a solid wall of muscles, the collision broken by the man that catches Raleigh with a strong grip and keeps him from falling back on his ass.</p><p>——————</p><p>AU where Herc and Raleigh meet on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Bursts, Clouds Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



It wasn't supposed to rain, Raleigh thinks when he looks up from his desk, out the foggy window in his tiny office. It's close to 7 p.m., only a couple of his colleagues have stayed this late, and Raleigh's ready to call it a day—a rather long day at that. He tidies up quickly before grabbing his trench coat from the back of his chair, saying his goodbyes to the courageous ones who decide to stay as he passes them by on his way to the elevators. 

By the time he steps through the front doors of the building, the light rain has turned into a downpour. His apartment is ten minutes away on foot, so he never bothers taking his car, though he now regrets leaving it behind. Raleigh longs for a hot bath and a hot meal, though his legendary lack of patience would've sufficed to make up his mind. He's not going to outwait the rain. Rain can last forever out here in Seattle, he's found out in the past couple of weeks since he moved here. He makes a mental note to never trust the weather forecast again when it comes to this city. He pictures himself running under the rain, trying to estimate how long it'll take him, and how soaked he'll be. Some of the buildings on his way will offer some cover, he reasons, and with that thought in mind, he starts sprinting.

The raindrops feel heavy on him, chilling him all the way to his bones, which almost makes him regret his decision and look for a shelter, but he keeps on running anyway. Raleigh's reaching the end of a corner, ready to take a right turn when he runs into someone coming on his left, the briefcase he's holding over his head leaving him little visibility. He runs into a solid wall of muscles, the collision broken by the man that catches Raleigh with a strong grip and keeps him from falling back on his ass.

"So sorry!" Raleigh says as he takes a step back, looking up to face the man that had the unfortune to be in Raleigh's path. His breath is taken away by the rugged beauty that is the man standing before him, all sharp angles cut with a soft smile, short ginger hair and stubble. What strikes Raleigh the most is the pair of kind blue eyes gazing upon him, making his heart beat ever so faster. The man looks a bit older than Raleigh, and he would rather not try to take a guess, because really, Raleigh's terrible at that game, and he has offended his fair share of people, so he's learned his lesson, thank you very much. His point is, the man can't be that much older than Raleigh is, and it certainly wouldn't stop Raleigh from pursuing him, under other circumstances.

"No worries, mate," the stranger says with a beautiful accent that Raleigh doesn't expect. It actually makes him that much more attractive, really, and Raleigh feels even more embarrassed. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Raleigh asks, noticing that the rain isn't beating down on him anymore, and only then does he glance up to see a large umbrella looming over his head. He looks back at the man it belongs to, thankful for the little reprieve from the merciless downpour. "I must have gotten you all wet, too. I'm really sorry, obviously I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Slow down, there, I'm not going to eat you," the man says with a soft smile, amusement written all over his face. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh, home," Raleigh answers stupidly, thumb pointing to his right, taken aback by the question.

"Great, I was headed that way too. Let me walk you home."

Raleigh stands still, stopping short of leaving his mouth gaping open. Raleigh doesn't consider himself to be a particularly pessimistic person, but he's rarely seen such kindness. The man doesn't look like a creep, nor like a murderer; but hey, you never know, right? Raleigh can feel himself blushing nevertheless, his brain fighting a losing battle against his heart to resist the temptation and say yes. 

"I'm Herc, I'm a nurse, and I promise you you'll get home alive," the man—Herc—tells him, as though sensing his hesitation. "It looks like the bloody end of the world out here."

"Ok," Raleigh says when he finally takes back control over his body, "Ok. Uh. I'm Raleigh," he thinks to say, ignoring the flutters in his chest when Herc grins at him, and falls into a nice pace with Herc as they cross the street. "You really don't have to though, you know, I don't live that far—"

Raleigh's cut short in what would have been yet another embarrassing word vomit when Herc's hand lands on his shoulder to give him a light squeeze.

"It's all right, Raleigh," Herc assures him, his soft tone soothing Raleigh. "I can't possibly let you go and get all soaked now, can I?"

Raleigh nods, not really knowing what to say to that, and tries to avoid looking Herc directly in the eye. He's charmed. There's no other way to describe what he's feeling right now. Herc is like his very own knight in shiny armor, coming to rescue him from the cold dark rain, looking absolutely gorgeous and acting like a true gentleman to a complete stranger. Raleigh ran long enough to still be pretty wet, and realizes how cold he actually is when the wind starts to pick up. He tries his best to warm himself up, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"You're not from around here, are you?" Raleigh says when they've walked down one block, his curiosity getting the best of him. "You don't have to answer that, sorry. I'm being indiscrete."

"Nah, I don't mind. Guess even time can't erase one's accent, huh?" Herc says, letting out a light chuckle. "I've actually lived here for...almost 12 years now. But yeah, I'm from Oz."

"Why would you want your accent gone though? It's beautiful," Raleigh blurts out, noticing the flash of surprise in Herc's eyes, and quickly adds, "I mean, I'd love to have an accent that's not as boring as the American one, you know?"

Nice save, Raleigh tells himself. He doesn't want to creep Herc out, the latter having been nothing but kind to him, and undeserving of creepy advances.  

"Oh, believe me, I don't, but I thought I'd have picked up the local accent by now, is all," Herc explains. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Raleigh says, relieved they've made past his little misshap. 

"What about you? I gather the lack of readiness for the rain means you're not from around here either."

"You're good," Raleigh says, shaking his head lightly. "I just moved here recently from Alaska for my job."

"How're you liking the city so far?" Herc inquires.

"It's great," Raleigh answers honestly, meeting Herc's gaze. "I mean, meeting you has definitely improved my opinion of the city. I've never met such a handsome _and_ nice guy like you before."

Raleigh realizes a fraction of a second too late he's actually said that out loud, and considers shutting himself up for good if his brain can't filter his thoughts correctly. Herc is making him act like a teenager all over again, and Raleigh groans internally at that. Herc doesn't deserve this, Raleigh thinks as he wishes for the pavement to swallow him whole. Raleigh can see his building now, and figures making a run for it would not be such a bad idea, if it can spare Herc from getting any more unwanted advances from him. Raleigh is terrible at hiding how he feels, and the way Herc has him all rattled and out of control only show how attracted he is. 

"Oh God, Herc, I'm—"

"Are you...are you flirting with me?" Herc asks as he stops, looking at Raleigh with an incredulous expression that Raleigh doesn't know what to make of. They stare at each other for a beat while Raleigh tries to come up with something to say.

"Um..." Raleigh trails off as he makes sure to avoid Herc's gaze, and takes a deep breath before speaking up. "I...I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Yes, I'm incredibly attracted to you, and my mouth apparently has no filter when that happens. So, thank you for walking with me all this way, I'll just run all the way home now so you won't have to—"

Raleigh's interrupted once again in his tirade, by a pair of lips this time that captures his in a soft kiss. It takes Raleigh a second to get on with the program, mind reeling with loud thoughts— _holyshitherciskissingmeheskissingmeohmygod—_ and he returns the kiss, loving the way Herc's hand rests on his neck, his thumb brushing over Raleigh's cheek. He slips his arms under Herc's leather jacket, wrapping them around Herc's middle, greeted by the warmth emanating from the latter when their hips collide. The kiss goes on forever, both taking the time to know each other through this meeting of tongues and lips, umbrella watching over them above their heads.

"Wow," Raleigh breathes out when they pull away, reluctant to let Herc go from his arms. 

"Raleigh."

"Yeah?" 

Herc heaves a sigh, worrying over his bottom lip. "I want you to know I don't kiss every stranger I meet on the street like that."

"I'd sure hope so," Raleigh says, trying to lighten the mood, which he succeeds to do, he notes with satisfaction when Herc smiles at him.

"Hell, I can't remember the last time I've kissed anyone," Herc adds with a note of sadness in his tone, his gaze becoming distant as he says this. There's a story there that Raleigh finds himself wanting to know. Hell, he wants to know everything about Herc, he realizes, wants to spend more time with this man that's just swept him off his feet. 

"Well," Raleigh starts, licking his chapped lips, summoning every bit of courage he has in him to ask, "My apartment's right over there. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Herc studies him with that expression again, like he can't quite believe Raleigh's real. Can't believe anyone would be interested in him, Raleigh realizes. He decides right there and then to do everything in his power to rectify that way of thinking, because really, he doesn't understand how someone like Herc could think that. Granted, he doesn't really know Herc, but Raleigh's a good judge of character, and he knows deep in his gut that someone as kind and humble as Herc can't possibly be anything short of amazing. The rain has weakened to light drops filling the silence as he waits for Herc's answer.

"Don't make me beg, now, Herc," Raleigh teases the man, hoping to bring the latter out of his shell. "Unless you had something else planned tonight? We could do this another time."

"I'm free tonight," Herc says, the bashful smile on his face making Raleigh's legs threaten to give out under him. He is so done for. 

"Yeah?" Raleigh asks, unable to hide the hope in his tone, and takes Herc's hand tentatively in his.

"Yeah," Herc confirms, squeezing Raleigh's hand back.

It sounds like a promising promise, the promise of a bright and happy future for them just waiting to break free from the dark clouds up above in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Studying for finals is depressing, and the lack of Herc/Raleigh fics doubly so. I needed some fluff to cheer myself up. AND frikadeller is just an awesome person who's very kindly sent me a copy of her Pacific Rim holidays art book, which is _amazing_. This is really the least I can gift her with. Thank you so much ♥ I hope you enjoy this little fic !


End file.
